03 Bravery
=Instance 3 Bravery= 'The harsh environment and scorching sands of this planet have been home to outlandish pirates for many ages. They are veteran fighters, known for their resilience and hardiness. Only by conquering these pirates can one truly claim to be master of the galaxy. Instance Map Instance Information Quest: Destroy all enemy warships in this round. * Max Players: 1 * Max Fleets: 4 * Checkpoints: 1 * Exp: 1000 Commander: '''Angla * '''Stars: '''2 * '''Level: '''6 * '''Speed: 49 Enemy Units '2 x 5-Ballistic (Fleet)' :Ships: 110 x Air Wanderer-II in 7 groups (20/20/20/20/10/10/10) :Armaments: 4 x Taskmaster-III Ballistic :Defenses: 2 x Energy Shield Booster :Commander: Angla-A Lv 6, Min Range, Closest Target '2 x 6-Laser (Fleet)' :Ships: 90 x Nettle II in 9 groups (10 in each slot) :Armaments: 8 x Magneto Pulsar-III Directional :Defenses: 2 x Powered Pulse Cannon-III, 1 x Gravity Maint. Facility :Commander: Angla-A Lv 6, Max Range, Closest Target '1 x 11-Missle (Fleet)' :Ships: 90 Valkyrie-II Frigate in 3 groups (30/30/30), 80 x Diaz-III Battleships in 4 groups (20/20/20/20) :Armaments: 4 x Rocket Booster-III :Defenses: 2 x Heat Diffusion Shield-III, 2 x Particle Stun Shield-III, 2 x Anti-Aircraft Cannon-III, Daedalus Control System-I, 3x EOS Phase Shift Shield-III, :Commander: Angla-A Lv 6, Max Range, Max Attack Power Reward random chance of having one of the following items. * (30% chance) * (30% chance) * (30% chance) * Molotov Cocktail (Blueprint) - Planet (2% chance) * "Tempest" Rapid Fire (Blueprint) - Ballistic (2% chance) * Pulse Laser Transmitter (Blueprint) - Orientation (2% chance) * Rocket Booster (Blueprint) - Missile (2% chance) * "Hunter" Streamliner (Blueprint) - Ship-based (2% chance) Strategy In this instance you will be attacked right on round one, without even having a chance to fire back. The enemies tend to gang up on a single fleet, attacking from the flanks and the rear. All four fleet starting positions are equally vulnerable. The Diaz Def mall ships in these fleets are dedicated tanks, containing no weapons and a ton of defensive systems. Their Eos Phase Shift Shielding will absorb 240 x 20 = 4800 damage per hit, making fleet formations with smaller stacks impractical to defeat them. They have Anti-Aircraft Cannon as well, rendering missiles and fighters a risky bet. Their Neutralizing Armor halves damage from magnetic weapons. All this taken together means kinetic or heat weapons will be the most effective against them, in stacks large enough to overcome their shielding. The Nadesico missile ships pack quite a puch - up to 30k damage per stack. They use Nano armor and also have damage absorbing defense modules. Their explosive weapons will always target the fleet with the maximum attack power. This can be used to your advantage, as you can put your own anti-missile tank designs into that fleet, or your weaker hull designs into less powerful fleets that won't get shot at by missiles. The enemy ballistic fleets have extra shielding, and their sheer numbers make them dangerous. Luckily they have the weakest attack and use kinetic weapons, allowing you to make good use of the newly aquired Particle Stun Shield. The Nettles are glass but can do 10k damage per stack, and come equipped with a point defense making both missiles and fighters risky. So you still want will want to take them out efficiently. Kinetic weapons should work well against both fleets. Reccomended Builds: The ships we have been using up till now won't work well alone in this instance. If you have been following the previous wiki recommendations, you should have 240 Wiekes outfitted with Magneto Pulsars on hand. It is possible to buy Def ships in the corps mall to serve as tanks, but it will be cheaper to make your own. We are up against explosive, magnetic and kinetic weaponry, but explosive is easily the most dangerous making Neutralizing or Nano armor a wise choice. Our enemies have Nano and Neutralizing armor, making kinetics the prefered weapon, Magnetic for the Nano armor and heat an acceptable alternative. Build TankKi-class Nettle battleships (less ships are possible with tech upgrades). Although this design is weak against magnetic weapons, the large collection of PSS modules should absorb 15k damage on a stack of 75 ships, which is exactly what both the enemy Nettles (10k x 150%) and Nadesicos (30k x 50%) can do against our Nano armor however, if you don't have PSS, Follow the table below. We will use directional Cluster Laser Transmitters so we can place our older Wiekes in the same fleet. WITH PSS Normal walkthrough: Form 2 fleets such that the Weikes are protected in the center. This formation should prevent almost all damage however, they might be Defeated by only this 2 fleets, so you should decide adding 160 Nettles more each 1st rank corners and 100 nettles in the 3rd rank corners to avoid losing ships. : Then Form another 2 fleets such has the estrella III ships.This will make the army powerful. : WITH PSS alternate Walkthrough: Form 3 fleets such that the Weikes are protected in the center. This formation should prevent almost all damage. If you want to experiment, try spreading the Nettles out into more smaller stacks to help complete the instance faster. : BEST STRATEGY WITHOUT PSS(Incomplete) Warning! These fleets cost alot of money to do. : Second fleet: : Category:Normal Instances